Shin Koihime Musou Defiers of History
by Fire lord 626
Summary: What if a second person from our world came to the world of koihime musou. Only one thing, Harem Excitement! Second fanfic! Read and Review please! On hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Because of Rantaid's review, I will explain the setting of the story a little bit. In this story, the timeline is a combination of the end of the 3rd season of Koihime Musou and the second game where Kazuto was with the ladies when they fought against Ukitsu and his army of Terracota warriors and are now living together in a huge mansion inside the capital, the faction rulers are loyal to the empire while the imperial court still has power over them, they were granted high-ranking positons and ordered to stay in the capital till further orders. Ryubi, Sousou and Sonken were appointed joint prime ministers while Kazuto was appointed Minister of the Interior by the Emporer himself. Kashin was made Commander-In-Chief(she fell in love with Kazuto as he helped become human again) again while Choujou(in this story Choujou has already repented by giving Kashin a new antidote of the poison she gave to her in the beginning and apologised for her thoughts of rebelling) was assigned to be Kazuto's secretary. During the time they spent together she too fell in love with Kazuto as he considers her a good friend despite what she had done to both Kashin and the entire Tō faction as he believed that she fell into one of Ukisu's spells that caused her to do these things. Naturally, Ryubi, Sousou and Sonken became jealous of their time together and are competing with each other for Kazuto's attention except that not only the three of them but all and I mean all of the ladies are competing for Kazuto's feelings. As for T'anchou or Sean Tan Jun Long read my other story first then you will understand who he really is although I will leave bits of info along as story moves along. One more thing about the story, if you want me to add a character, you will have to give me the character's kanji when you review it.**

**So here is the story. Enjoy and review! **

It happened right in the middle of nowhere, near the imperial capital of Luoyang where a strange man with pure black hair except for a few strands of white hair sticking out from all over the place and rainbow coloured eyes, wearing green armour with blue gauntlets and a crimson cape attached to it. What was the bizarre feature of the man is the weapons on his back and around his waist.

He had two swords by his waist and five others attached on his back under his cape. He also had a strange metal wristband on each hand.

"Time for me to serve my lord and ladies." He said to himself."Of course, I would have to attract his attention first ." He added slyly.

"Kazuto-sama!" Cried a messenger who came into the palace with panic written all over his face.

"What is the matter?" He asked. He and the girls were having a feast under the peach blossom trees in the palace grounds.

"A young man has come to see you my lord. But before the guards could bar him from entering the gates to question him, he knocked them all unconscious without doing anything at all and is coming this way!" The messenger exclaimed with an frightful tone in his voice.

"Don't panic, let's see what he wants first. Maybe he wants to make an appeal of some kind." Reassured Kazuto as he and everyone else headed to the palace halls.

When they entered the halls, the man in question was on his knees the instant he saw them. As he kneeled, both Kazuto and Sousou noticed two boxes behind him.

" It is truly an honour to finally meet the messenger of heaven and the great heroines of this era, I am eternally grateful for this pleasure." Exclaimed the young stranger as he bowed before them deep with sincerity and respect for them.

"Thank you, but who are you and why did you have to barge in like this?" Asked Ryubi as she wondered what it could be that it required fighting the guards.

"First of all, I apologise for such a rude entering without reason. Second, my name is T'anchou, style name Jun, but please call me by my real name Shoon, I want to serve you my Lord Kazuto and Ladies Ryubi, Sousou and Sonken with my troops, generals, cities and myself at your disposal."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kazuto.

"What is the matter, my Lord?" asked Kan'u

"Aren't you the count who rules over the city of Xuzhong and has Xingye pass to defend from any invaders?" Asked Kazuto as recalled a report of a minor official who has taken over the two cities without so much as a fight.

"Yes, that is I, and I would like to have a private conversation with you please." Asked Shoon which Kazuto allowed.

When they were alone, he asked "So, who are you really? You are definitely not from this time, aren't you?"

Shoon then replied with a friendly tone. "You are right, I am not. But at least I am chinese, unlike you who is just a student in a japanese school."

"So, who are you really?" Kazuto repeated his question.

"Allow me to introduce my real self, my name Sean Tan Jun Long which I have turned my name into your country's Kanji and I am here to change the history of the three kingdoms by your side as your friend and ally." Sean answered still in his friendly tone

"And how did you mange to come here in the first place?" Demanded Kazuto as he isn't completely convinced.

Sean showed Kazuto his hand and with it, made a portal the size of a CD. Before Kazuto could respond, Sean closed it up."Enough said?" He asked

Before Kazuto could asked any further, Sonshōkō burst into the room with a mischievous look on her face, immediately closed the door behind her and before either of the two men could ask why she is here, she ran up to them and pointed her finger up to her face.

"Shhh." She whispered. As they waited in silence, the heard a few angry voices from outside the room.

"You brat! Where are you! You can't get away from us so easily!" Exclaimed Kyocho.

"Where could she have gone to?" Demanded Ten'i.

"Maybe she is in there!" Exclaimed Daikyō, probably implying the room the two men and the 'brat'.

"No sis, this is where Lord Kazuto and that man are having their private chat." Shōkyō stopped her twin sister just in time before she opened the door.

"Did you find her?" Asked Chōhi as she, Chinkyū, Enjutsu, Mōkaku, Mike, Tora and Shamu came to join them with equally angry looks on their faces.

Judging by their angry tones, it seemed that while Kazuto and Sean(or Jun or Shoon or T'anchou, depending on circumstances) were talking to each other, Sonshōkō played a prank on some of the girls and was hiding from them.

Although Kazuto wanted to hid her, Sean suddenly opened the door and dragged Sonshōkō from the room to outside.

"Let go! Let go of me!" She screamed. She tried to struggle but Sean managed to bring her before herI victims.

"You are looking for her, I presume?" He asked.

"There you are! Thank you so much Jun-san!" Exclaimed Chōhi as she, Kyocho and Ten'i tied her up before she tried to escape from them.

"What did she do this time?" Asked Kazuto when he saw how Sonshōkō was tied up like that.

"This brat was saying how she is better than the rest of us when it comes to...to!" Stammered Chinkyū as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Breasts! She was saying hers is the best of all!" Exclaimed Enjutsu.

Kazuto and Sean looked at each other for awhile, then laughed heartily together.

"So this is the life you live huh?" Asked Sean.

"Yes, and I am loving it every day of my life." Replied Kazuto happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"This all looks delicious! RinRin is going to eat till I fall sick." Exclaimed Chōhi as she dug in to the food.

"RinRin, let's see who will eat the most food before passing out first. Loser has to wash the winner's laundry for a week." Challenged Bachō.

"You're on Sui! Jun-san! Can you please start the countdown for us?" Asked Chōhi as she and Bachō get ready for their little contest.

"Sure, ready! Get set! Go!" shouted T'anchou as he started the count and watched them stuffing themselves with food with an amused face.

"I will be the one winning!"

"No, it will be me!"

"Don't talk while eating!"

**After that private conversation and asking the Ladies for and gained their approvals, Kazuto decided to have T'anchou's services and was appointed as flank commander and his cities, generals and troops were placed in the Shoku faction's disposal. As they now have a new ally to aid them in their quest for peace(and for some of the Ladies, the younger ones to be precise, to play with),everyone decided to have a banquet to welcome him in his honour. To make it a good welcome feast, both Sousou and Ten'i volunteered to do the cooking. However, T'anchou, being a gentlemen, also wanted to help cook the food. As it turned out, he is quite the chief and was able to lessen the time spent on cooking. Sousou and Ten'i were impressed by his skill and were delighted to have one more person to talk to about the matters of cooking.**

"It's great to see them accepting Sean like family and so easily too." Thought Kazuto happily when he saw Sean carrying and feeding Riri who was happily eating from his chopsticks with Kōchū sitting beside them and smiling.

"Ummm Shoon-san?" Asked Koumei nervously.

"What is it, Koumei-chan?" Asked Shoon.

"We...well, I was wondering, what is in those two boxes you brought along when you came here?" Asked Koumei as she remembered them having a lock on both of them and both being nicely decorated.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me about them, Koumei-chan. After dinner, I will show you all the gifts I brought as a token of gratitude for having me." Declared Shoon as he stood up to everyone to propose toast to everyone. In the end, the contest between Chōhi and Bachō resulted to a draw.

"Again!" yelled Bachō as she is determined to make Chōhi do her laundry for her(they have no servants in the mansion, you see, so everyone does their own chores).

"I will not lose!" Exclaimed Chōhi as she shared the same thoughts as Bachō.

"Wait wait wait! Please don't get yourselves sick by overeating, Rinrin-chan and Sui-san." Reprimanded Shoon with a friendly yet alarmed voice.

"Sorry." They replied quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, I will do both your laundries for a week."

Both girls got up from their seats the instant they heard that sentence.

"Really! You're the best, thanks Jun-san!" Exclaimed Chōhi.

"Yeah, we owe you one, Jun-kun!" Thanked Bachō. After dinner, Sean brought the two boxes from his room and opened them both to reveal that one box containg dozens of rings with rainbow-coloured rings while the other contains a dozen or so swords with special decorations on them.

"These rings are for you my Ladies, they have the power to summon another me to protect you. You can summon them any time you wish for the gems on the rings were made with my blood and are in them being connected with you. Because of that, they will have your skills and a little bit of your personality." Announced T'anchou proudly.

In that instant, everyone rushed out and each got themselves a ring and, much to Jun's surprise, summoned their 'Seans' without difficulty and were already having a conversation with them.

"So you are as strong as me right? Shall we have a little bout to see if it's true." Challenged Kakōton to her Sean who also has her weapon and is already preparing to fight her.

"Bring it on, my Lady." He replied with a taunt.

"So you are my Sean, how do you see me as?" Asked Sousou who questioning her Sean who has both her hair and eye colour.

"You are my Lady Sousou, the Mighty Heroine of Chaos and Blue Phoenix of the Three Kingdoms." He replied as he bowed to her humbly.

"Glad to see everyone enjoying my rings. Now, for all the faction leaders and those with no weapons, I have a sword for you each which I made them by my own hands." Said Jun as he presented them the swords one by one.

"You have good smithing skills, I must say. Mine is more than light enough for me to use without any problems. Not bad, T'anchou-san." Praised Juniku as she swang her sword with no ease at all.

"Your words flatter me, Keifa-san." Replied Shoon humbly

When it was Ryubi's turn, she said."But Shoon-san. I already have my sword to use and I don't need another."

"But Lady Ryubi, don't you recognize this sword?" Asked Shoon as he showed the very blade Ryubi used as a lightning rod to save that villige from a group of bandits in the past, surprising her that it looked good as new. "This sword rightfully belongs to you. When I found it along the dried-up river bank, I could immediately tell it is your Ancestor's blade as told from history. So using my sword-smith skills, I managed to fix it for you. Besides that, I have heard that are a master in using two swords, so I believe that it belongs to you truely." He declared as he presented it to her with a bow.

Ryubi looked at the sword that belonged to her family for generations. She slowly raised her her hand and edged towards it but as she was about to grab hold of it, she remebered that if it weren't for that blade being lost in the first place, she wouldn't have made that oath of sisterhood with both Kan'u and Chōhi and having all these adventures together.

"Shoon-san, you keep it." She said as she pushed the sword in the latter's hands.

"But my Lady! This sword belongs to you!"

"Just take it, I don't need it, keep this sword as long as have the determination to fight for the people and for the future of their happiness." She said gently.

Shoon happily smiled. "Thank you for your trust in me, Lady Ryubi."

"Please, call me by my real name. After all, we are friends right?" Asked Ryubi.

"Yes, we are friends, Touka-san." Replied Shoon.

"Is there anything for me?" Asked Kazuto casually.

"Of course, this is for you Lord Kazuto. The Legendary Snake-Tortoise sword." Replied Sean as he presented a long sword with small tortoise shell the lower end of the hilt and the image of a snake engraved on the blade.

"Thank you." Said Kazuto as he held the blade with elegance

"It's fitting for the Messenger of Heaven." Replied Sean.

"But some of us already have weapons." Hesitated Sonken as she looked at her new Crimson Tiger Sword.

"That is true, and we are pretty used to our current ones." Agreed Sousou as looked at both her scythe on one hand, her new Azure Phoenix Sword the other.

"Then just don't use it till you want to use it then." Answered Jun happily.

"But Shoon-san!" Exclaimed Sonken in surprise.

"You made these just for us! Won't it be kind of rude to not use them!" Asked Sousou in shock.

"I'm just happy that you accepted them. You don't have to use it. If you really feel bad about this, thenbust bring it with all the time and use it when needed." Replied T'anchou with a smile on his face.

"Shoon-san..." Muttered Sonken quietly as she held the light Crimson blade in her hand.

"You are a lot like Hongou, Shoon. Not that I am saying it is a bad thing." Said Sousou as she sheathed her new weapon and placed it onto her waist belt.

"Thank you for the compliment, my Lady." Replied Shoon as he bowed deeply in front of her.

"Oi! Jun-san!" Exclaimed Chōhi excitingly.

"What is it, Rinrin-chan?" Asked Shoon as walked to where Chōhi is and noticed that Bachō, Chōun, Kakōton, Kayū and Kannei were with her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked innocently.

"We challenge you!" Exclaimed the ladies at the same time.

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Tomorrow, in the morning. Don't be late." Concluded Kannei.

"...Right. Got it." Replied Jun when he understood.

The next day, everyone (minus the ones fighting) were sitting around the provided stage that will be used for the upcoming duel.

"Kazuto-sama, I have saved a seat for you!" Exclaimed Choujou, her cheeks a bit crimson.

"Oh, thank you Choujou-chan." Replied Kazuto as he took his seat next to her.

"Ple...please, call me by my real name, Himawari." Stuttered Choujou nervously.

"But I thought we agreed to call you that when we are alone?" Asked Kazuto, confused.

"Oh yes. How silly of me! Ha ha ha!" Replied Choujou with a false laugh and embarrassed face. In truth, Choujou purposely said that so as to make the others think that she and Kazuto are very, very close, which worked. For the next few minutes, there was the sound of sulking from all over the place.

"Everyone must be getting impatient for the fight" Thought Kazuto densely.

Suddenly, a gong had been sounded and after that, came the warriors with their weapons on them.

"This will be quite a tense fight." Commented Kan'u when she sensed their eagerness to fight.

"...Indeed."Agreed Ryofu quietly.

As the fighters are in position and the Ladies made their stances, Chōun noticed something odd.

"T'anchou, you are not going to using your powers, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course not, my Lady. It would be unfair." He replied.

"But we outnumber you." She countered.

"Which is why I am doing this." As he said that, T'anchou drew out the two swords on his waist and took out a third and placed on his mouth.

"This is my skill." He muttered through his mouth. "Tri-sword play technique. Now, prepare yourself my Ladies." He cautioned as the gong rang, signaling the beginning of the duel.

"Allow me to go first, my Ladies!" T'anchou exclaimed as he charged at them with surprising speed. He began his attack by striking Kayū with his right hand sword. The blade was blackish red and had an aggressive aura around it.

"Woah! That was tough." Exclaimed Kayū as she staggered a little from the blow.

"Allow me to introduce my pair of spirit swords. In truth, these blades can extend to any length and thickness by using the power in my body but I want to make it a fair fight." Began T'anchou who was surprisingly still able to speak normally even though he had a sword in between his teeth. "The one I used to attack you is known as Avenger. And this is it's twin, Nobleheart." Concluded T'anchou as he brandished his left hand sword. Fitting to its name, the sword was of whitish blue and had was letting out a calm presence.

"As for the one in my mouth, it is my blood sword, 'Shinken'. It has the power to to be part of my body or even become me." said T'anchou. The sword in question was of greyish green and was very slim and long.

"Now it's my turn! Watch out Jun-san!" Exclaimed Bachō as she dashed towards Jun and striked him with her naginata. Jun managed to repel the strike by blocking it with his Nobleheart and used the opportunity to slash her with his Shinken but Bachō managed to avoid it by jumping backwards.

"He's quick and seizes chances as they go by." Commented Sousou, clearly impressed of Shoon's skills.

"Rinrin's turn!" Yelled Chōhi as she ran and used her viper spear to make a slash at Jun. Jun used both his spirit swords to block it.

"What remarkable strength!" Flinched Jun as he recovered from the blow in a surprisingly short time.

"If you think that is remarkable, try this!" said Chōun as she too charged towards Jun and used her spear to make a multitude of slashes and strikes on him. Jun somehow, with some difficulty, managed to protect himself from the blows. Everybody was surprised of Shoon's speed and quick reaction as he didn't even get hurt after being attacked thrice.

"Impressed? Shall we continue?" Was all Shoon said as he began his second attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to all readers. If you don't review my stories, I will cease to continue updating them. I know it sounds harsh but your reviews are what keeps me going so please advise me!**

"Be careful everyone! He could attack any of us. And with those swords, he could attack at any angle!" Cautioned Kannei as she herself prepared for Shoon's next attack.

**After one whole hour, the sparring female warriors seem to have acknowledge their new friend's abilities and have managed to make him as tired as they are. However,**

_"He is now drawing out another sword! How can he use all four of them at once?"_ Thought Kannei as she sees the young swordsman taking out a sliverish sword from its sheath.

"This my fourth sword, 'True Heaven'. It's power is to heal any wound on the user's body. It can also heal your allies' wounds from a distance." Said Shoon as he join his Spirit swords by the hilts and did the same for his 'Shinken' and 'True Heaven' swords.

"So that's how you will them." Muttered Chōhi to herself, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Eat this!" Exclaimed Shoon as he ran towards them and used one twin-sword on Kannei, the other on Bachō. The two managed to block his attacks and held his swords down.

"Rinrin! Now, hurry before it is too late." Exclaimed Bachō.

"Kayū-san! You too!" Agreed Kannei with a hasty nod.

"Got it!" The two nodded in response as they rushed towards Shoon with their weapons drawn, not wasting this chance to land a joint blow on him.

"I don't think so! Meet my Dragon Sabre!" Exclaimed Shoon as he used his mouth to take out a giant and sword to block the blow from them.

"Ha! Caught it!" He yelled through his teeth.

"Do you think so!" Exclaimed Chō'un from above. It seemed that while Shoon was countering their blows, Chō'un took this moment to jump above them and aimed a strike on Shoon's head.

"How about this!" She exclaimed as she sucessfully manageed to land a hit on his forehead. "Owww!" Flinched Shoon as he dropped his sword to cradle his injured head.

"We won!" Exclaimed Chōhi in delight.

Bachō agreed by giving her a high-five, "We did it!" She declared happily.

"Not bad, you are worthy of your name." Praised Kannei.

"You too." Replied Kayū with a friendly punch on the shoulder. Kannei responded by doing the same on her.

"You did great,T'anchou." Complimented Chō'un as she helped him up to his feet.

"Thank you, my Lady." As he said that, T'anchou noticed that a soldier whispered something to Kazuto who then approached him on the stage, his face grave.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" He asked.

"Shoon, How many troops and generals do you have?" Asked Kazuto.

"About 15000 men and three officers. Why, is something the matter?" Asked Shoon.

"There was report of an army of 60000 rebels heading towards the Capital in less than 2 days, we are going to need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**To fangking's review. Let me explain my character a little bit. He is basically the Sean in charge of all the worlds related to romance of the three kingdoms. My Profile is now updated with info on the Seans. Please take a look! Ps, sorry that the chapter before is short and if you find this one short and terrible, my apologies. So sorry it took so long**

"This is the situation." Explained Kazuto as he showed everyone a map of the are around Luoyang. "According to scouts, the rebels are being lead by three leaders(the three men in the anime who are always different people in every episode), so their attacking by three directions." Concluded Kazuto as he pointed the north, east and west of the Capital with his finger, showing the most possible routes they will appear.

"So what do you think we should do to suppress them?" Asked Sousou. "We only have 30000 troops. And even if we have Shoon's 15000 troops, we are still outnumbered by 15000 troops. So, does anyone have any strategies to defeat them?" She asked that to everyone in the room.

Before anyone could reply to the question, a young and lively voice was heard throughout the room.

"I have a brilliant one to use to beat them up with!" It exclaimed with excitement.

Everyone turned to see T'anchou with four women wth him. While three of them were complete strangers, one of them was recognized instantly.

"Suikyou-sensei!" Exclaimed Koumei and Houtou as they ran towards their teacher and hugged her with tears of happiness on their eyes. Their teacher did likewise when she too embraced her students with happy and waiting arms.

"I am so proud of both of you ( in this version, Houtou had went along with Ryubi and the others to get the Nanman elephant bellybutton lint and also helped in the battle by offering the idea of using the green butterfly mask to disguise Choukaku to be Ryubi and using that box to hid away the real Ryubi instead of Koumei )! You have brought peace to this world after all this time. I am more than happy to call you both my daughters." She said happily, embacing them even tighter.

"Mo...other." Choked both Koumei and Houtou, clearly deeply touched by what their teacher had called them and are crying even more now.

"Aisha, who is she? She seems very motherly to both Shuri-chan and Hinari-chan." Asked Kazuto curiously, cocking his head a little ( in this story, he hasn't met Shibaki before ).

"This is Shibaki-dono, Shuri's and Houtou-san's teacher. She adopted them when they lost their parents in the war." Answered Kan'u with an affectionate smile on her face.

"_So that's what Shuri's and Hinari's teacher looks like, sure is beyond my expectations." Thought Kazuto thoughtfully._

"Sensei, have you forgotten about us?" demanded the first girl on the left who shouted just now in the first place.

"Oh, right. Shuri, Hinari. These girls are my new students that I had adopted after you were both gone on your trip." She then started introducing the two girls, along with the others, to the girl on the right. The young girl was of same height as the other two, which is the same height as Koumei and Houtou, had short brown hair with a golden hairpin holding up the rest of her long, tied up hair, she was also wearing a similar outfit just like the two other girls, Koumei and Houtou except that it is a dark-orange colour and that her ribbon-attached hat is a small orange top hat. She was reading a book but immediately looked at both Koumei and Houtou with calculating but sincere saphire eyes when they approached her.

"This is Ryokare, she was the daughter of a rich merchant who was a friend of mine. Unfortunately, he and his wife were killed during a robbery on a trip across the Chang River. According to his will, she would be in my care if he were to die suddenly untill she is old enough to inherit his fortune. She is quiet but she loves books as much as you two of you."

"Hello, Ryokare-san!" Greeted Koumei happily to her

"Ni...ni..nice to meet you!" Exclaimed Houtou nervously, closing her eyes tightly and extending her already trembling hand to their new sister-student.

Ryokare held her book with one hand, took Houtou's hand with the other and shook it firmly but tenderly. "Nice to finally meet you both, Koumei-san and Houtou-san. Suikyou-sensei has told me so much about you. Please call me by my Real name, Himari." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Then please, call me by my Real name as well, Himari-chan." Replied Koumei with a smile on her face.

"Mi...mine too." Muttered Houtou quietly, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Then, it is please to meet you, Shuri-san and Hinari-san." Ryokare bowed politely in response, the latters doing the same. Suikyou-sensei then introduced them to the second girl in the middle. She had white shoulder-length hair, ruby-coloured eyes, a grey-cloured dress with a matching french feather hat with bow and a cold but kind smlie on her face.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shiba 'i, but you can call me by my Real name, Erika. It is a pleasure to meet you" She shook their hands as she said that.

"Her older brother sent her to my care after their parents had disappeared after a meeting with some corrupt officials. He sent her to me should they try to come after her while he is now in hiding." Shiba 'i had a somber face when Suikyo explained her background.

"It happened right at the night of my birthday. They promised to be there to celebrate it with me." She muttered sadly, her eyes almost at the brink of tears.

"Don't cry, Erika-chan! I'm sure your brother misses you everyday and hopes to be reunited with you as soon as possible. Until then, you have us and Sensei to be with you!" Exclaimed Houtou suddenly, much to Koumei's and Suikyo's surprise at her outburst.

"Th..thank you, Hinari-chan. I too wish to be with him and together try to look for our parents. But untill then, I am glad to be in your company" Replied Shiba 'i as she wiped away the tears on her eyes and put on a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'm also happy to have a sister like you. Welcome to the family, Erika-chan." Said Koumei happily.

"Thank you for accepting me, Shuri-chan. May we become good sisters." Wished Shiba 'i as she took both of Koumei' hands with her own and shook them gently, surprisng her a little bit.

"Hey! Have you all forgotten about me!" Exclaimed the third girl in the row, tapping her foot impatiently.

Koumei, Houtou and Suikyo looked at the last girl, surprised at her outburst. She was wearing a dark-green dress with a cowboy hat with ribbon, with amythest eyes and short, spiky azure-coloured hair.

"The name is Joshu, but call me by my Real name, Wari." She said in a tomboyish manner.

"How did get to know Suikyo-sensei, Wari-san?" Asked Koumei.

Josho then became a little somber"My parents sent me to Suikyo-sensei's place to teach me the art of strategy. But when we got there, Mother and Father were lost in the fog." Said Josho with a sad smile on her face.

The two girls, and everyone else were stunned hearing this.

"Kinda funny, huh? When the fog had cleared, Sensei, Erika, Himari and I went to look out for them to look for them. When we found them, they were at the bottom of a crevice." She continued, tears already seeping out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Wari-san." Houtou offered her condolences.

"Me too." Agreed Koumei sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to finally meet you both. Shuri-chan and Hinari-chan." Replied Josho, wiping her tears away and facing them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Now that I have introduced my officers to you. Let us now hear Miss Wari's plan." Said Shoon as he approached to the map, implying to continue the discussion.

"Shoon, you don't mean to say that these girls are your generals?" Asked Kazuto in surprise.

"Yes, they are. When I took over both Xuzhong and Xingye pass, I dismissed the officials working there as they were corrupt and pleasure-seeking. I then went to Suikyo-sensei's home and managed to get their services. I also brought her along to look after them." Replied Shoon happily. "Now, Wari-chan. What is your strategy to beat them?"

Josho then her attention to the map and started to give out instructions. She first started giving instructions to the Shoku generals.

"Right, of course my Lord. First, Kan'u-san and Chōhi-san will take on the attack on the left side with 5000 troops. Bachō-san and Cho'un-san, with 5000 troops, would then launch an ambush on the enemy's rear with Kōchū-san covering them. The right side would be protected by both Kakōton-san and Kakōen-san while Gakushin-san, Ukin-san and Riten-san with the same number of troops. Finally, Kannei-san and Shūtai-san will do the same with Kōgai-san, Kayū-san and Bunshū-san as the ambushers. Any questions before I continue?" She asked after she was done explaining her plan to everyone.

"What about the rest of us? What are our roles for this battle?" Demanded Enshō, irritated that she isn't part of the plan.

"All the faction leaders, remaining generals and advisors are to guard Luoyang with the rest of our forces and to make emergency prepartions to escape from the battle and head to Xuzhong along with the people residing here and the imperial court should the Rebels manage to enter the Capital while fighting us." Explained Josho calmy.

Before anyone could reply, an angy scream was heard.

"What! Do you expect us to not participate the battle and run away like rats if we lost the battle! Don't expect me, a noble to protect and escort peasents when we could simply fight them with all we got!" Exclaimed Enshō angrily at Josho.

Josho was frightened by this outburst and would have backed off if Shiba 'i hadn' t stepped in between them and protected her student-sister from the furious leader of the En faction.

"Aren't you a noble because of your family's loyalty towards the Empire and the people? If you do this, your fame as a kind subject of the people will spread throughout the land, resulting to even more people coming to serve you as soldiers and advisors And besides, the imperial court might handsomely reward you for your services of protecting the Capital or protecting the Emporer." She said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"You do have a point." Replied Enshō thoughtfully, grinning from ear to ear of the fame and glory she would gain from this battle.

"Thanks for the help, Erika." Said Josho as she heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Enshō forgeting about her.

"No problem." Replied Shiba 'i.

_"Hmmm, she seems to be able to convince people to obey anything that was ordered to them." Thought Sousou to herself. "Of course, this is Enshō we are talking. She might just only be luky at that point. Still..."_

"What a clever and persuasive tongue you have, Shiba 'i-san. I have heard that the Shiba Clan was known for it's talented speakers, you are a good piece of evidence to show the reliability of this rumour." Praised Sousou with a nod as a sign of respect and acknowledgement.

"Karin-sama..." Muttered Juniku quietly to herself

"Thank you for the compliment, Sousou-dono." Replied Shiba 'i witha nod in return. "Long have I myself heard that the young Queen of Gi is well known for her taste of talented people, now I know that this is indeed an actual fact."

"Can we get back to this now please?" Asked Kazuto politely, everyone else nodded and turned back to the current situation

"I'm sure that it is fair to say that everyone agrees to this plan?" He asked

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Good, while we were disscussing about this matter, a scout had given me the latest report. I t seems that even though it will be an attack from three sides, the leaders themselves aren't in their respective groups but are actually making a fourth attack on our south gate." Explained Kazuto as he placed abother army token representing the Rebels on the south side of Luoyang.

"A sneak attack, how cunning." Commented Sonsaku with a sly smile on her face.

"How are we going to handle this little problem?" Asked Enjutsu curiously.

"It's simple, Lord Kazuto, Ladies Ryubi, Sonken, Sousou and Lord Shoon will handle that with a night raid." Explained Ryokare.

Everyone, except the ones involved in this new addition to this plan, screamed. "Ehhhh!"

"Hmmm, no problem." Replied Kazuto, the three young Queens also agreed to this plan.

"This is going to to be fun." Muttered Shoon delightfully, rubbing his hands together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to Rantaid's PM, I am deeply sorry to all readers that there wasn't any wasn't action in the fourth chapter. I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Note to all readers, if you like koihime musou then please prove it by contributing more stories to this anime. Ps, this chapter will involve something interesting! Read on to find out what it is!**

**Ps again, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so please forgive me that it took so long to publish it.**

**By the way, if you are curious about my OCs, look into my profile for infomation on the Seans.**

"How dare you even think of suggesting to risk Karin-sama's life in the battlefield!" Kakōton yelled as she runs towards Ryokare with her blade drawn out.

But before she could take a hit, Ryokare fished out a sword from her dress and blocked the blow with amazing agility. Kakōton was surprised at how her attack was countered in such a short time.

"Don't underestimate me, Kakōton-dono." She said coldy. She then also try to land a hit on Kakōton which the latter barely managed to block it with much difficulty.

_"She's about as strong as I am! How could such a little girl have such stength and skill!" Thought Kakōton to herself._

_"Interesting, she is quite composed and well prepared for even the worst of situations." Mused Sonken in her head._

"Da...damn you!" Uttered Kakōton as she recovered from the strike on her blade and prepare to sttack again

"That is enough, Shunran. I am going along with Ryokare-san's plan." Commanded Sousou coldly.

"Bu..but Karin-sama!" Exclaimed Kakōton angrily.

"It could be dangerous with just a few thousand troops protecting you, please reconsider Karin-sama!" Warned Kakōen sternly.

"You could get hurt!" Shouted Juniku worriedly.

"I know you are all concern for my safety and I truly am grateful for that. But rest assured, I am sure that Hongo and Shoon will be able to protect me from any danger. Plus, I can take care of myself when the time comes." Assured Sousou to her subordinates.

"Alright. Please be careful, Karin-sama." Cautioned Juniku, blushing a little as she said that.

In response to that, Sousou walked towards her head Advisor and gave her a hug.

"Ka...Karin-sama!" Stuttered Juniku in surprise.

"Don't worry, Keifa. I will return to you all safely." Reassured Sousou in a soothing voice.

"I...I know you will, Karin-sama." Replied Juniku.

"Do not worry, Keifa-san. Lord Kazuto and I will make sure that no harm will befall on your Lord. Right, Lord Kazuto?" Asked T'anchou with a smile on his face.

"Of course, we will protect her, as well as Touka-chan and Refa-chan. You have nothing to worry about everyone." He reassured to all the Ladies who aren't involved in the attack.

After that the female Officers and Advisors started to talk to their respective Leaders.

"Aneue, please be careful." Cautioned Kan'u to her Lord and older sister.

"Come back in one piece, okay Touka nee-chan!" Wished Chōhi happily.

"I will, it isn't my first battle after all. You too, remember to take good care of yourselves when you are out there and don't lose sight of each other in the battlefield." Replied Ryubi cheerfully to her Sworn Sisters.

"This will be quite the learning experience for you, Renfa." Said Sonsaku to her younger sister.

"Ta...take care of yourself, Sonken-sama." Wished Ryomō, blushing profusely.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Assured Sonken.

Just then, Kazuto held his hand up to annouce something.

"Ummm, can I point out that the battle is the day after Tommorow." Reminded Kazuto to everyone. Silence filled the room for a while.

"Well this is a little awkward." Said T'anchou, the first one breaking the silence.

"Uhh, well let's all get a nice bath and a good sleep to prepare for tomorrow, okay everyone!" Said Kazuto, hoping to end the awkward situation. Everyone just nodded silently.

As the Ladies head to the female changing room, Kazuto showed Shoon the way to the males.

"Now Sean-san, I hope you would tell me everything about yourself." Asked Kazuto quietly as he continue to lead the way.

"No problem, Lord Kazuto. Now that I think about it, this will be the first time I would be in a bathroom like in Japan." Replied Sean fondly.

"Is that so? Well I hope will enjoy it." Said Kazuto with a tender smile on his face.

"Wait." He suddenly said. He then stood still, closed his eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What's the matter, Sean?" Asked Kazuto.

"It's nothing, Lord Kazuto." He replied as he opened his eyes. The two then continued to proceed to the men's changing room. Unknown to the two men, their changing room is already occupied by several unexpected guests.

_"Just what are you planning to do, my Ladies?" Thought Sean to himself. Okay, maybe unknown to only one man. _

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you sure about this, Karin-sama?" Asked Juniku with a worried tone in her voice.<strong>

**"Shhh. Don't worry, it will still take them a few minutes for them to get here. Now hurry and go inside the bathrooms." Instructed Sousou as she and all the other Ladies quietly walked into the bathrooms and went under the water (With special devices that allow them to breathe and hear underwater, courtesy of Riten. And of course with their clothes on, you dirty thinkers! What, you'd think I will let them do it naked! Hello! The two men will see the abandoned clothes and it would bust them wide open(No pun intended of course)!).**

**"Now we all have to do is wait for them to come in and we will know everything they say." Mused Shibaki humourously.**

**"Just how did we get into this mess." Moaned Shiba 'i loudly.**

**"It's all your fault." Said Ryokare to Josho in a monotone voice.**

**"Please don't remind me about it!" Groaned Josho.**

**While the Ladies were walking towards their changing room, some of the Faction Leaders had gotten curious as to why Shoon was trusted so easily to Kazuto and began discussing over the matter. Soon, everybody, except for Shibaki and Shoon's three Advisors, were debating to each other over this topic. Josho, who was irritated by their discussions over her Lord, blurted out. "If you people are so curious, maybe you should secretly be in their bathroom to overhear their conversation! Ughh!". Naturally, she covered her mouth in surprise of over what she just said but it was too late, everyone had heard this 'idea' clearly and agreed to do it together. Unfortunately, Shiba 'i, Ryokare and Josho were dragged along with this reluctantly( They were blackmailed to it by saying that it was their idea if they were caught red-handed ).**

**"This is will be a disaster if we are discovered." Commented Josho grimly.**

**"Hehe, this is very sneeky thing we are doing now." Snickered Enjustsu.**

**"In any case, it is now or never." Said Chōkun assuringly.**

**"Shhh! Here they come!" Alerted Shūtai quietly to everybody.**

**"Okay. Remember everyone, absolute silence." Reminded Sousou as she and everyone else took one last deep breath and went underwater.**

* * *

><p>Even though there was only Kazuto and Shoon using it, the Men's bathroom is as big as the Ladies' ( So as to prepare for any male guests staying for the night ).<p>

"Wow, it sure is huge." Uttered Sean in amazment. The two men were wearing water-proof boxers ( Courtesy of Sean, of course )

"Indeed. Sure is the perfect place to swim, huh?" Asked Kazuto with a smile.

"Sure is." Replied Sean as they sat inside the pool-sized bath quietly.

"Now, how were you able to come to this world and who are you, for real this time?" Demanded Kazuto in a serious tone.

"As I said before, I am from our world just like you, and just like you, I want to change the history of what's to come in the future." Replied Sean with an equally serious face.

"That I can understand. But you still didn't tell me how you came?"

"To put it simple, I have acquired the means to get here and am also able bring you back to where you belong."

"I won't let you do that. I'm stll not done making this world a better place. You would have to kill me and dragged my corpse back in order to bring me back to our world." Warned Kazuto with a deadly gaze.

"Relax, my Lord. I wasn't planning to do something like that. Rather, you are the perfect person I need to serve as my Lord." Assured Sean calmy.

"Are you saying you want to alter this world's already written history to something else?" Demanded Kazuto.

"Aren't you already doing that?" Countered Sean.

"I'm only trying to give this land the peace it deserves." Replied Kazuto in his defense.

"Which is the reason why I am more than willing to serve you even though I am more powerful than you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kazuto, confused at what his new friend had just said.

"You may not be aware of it, but you practically have the traits of our three Ladies. Lady Sousou's ambition for peace, Lady Sonken's warmth for the people and Touka-san's kind heart wanting for the people's smiles. It is these qualities that make you a true 'Messenger of Heaven'." Explained Sean.

"That does make sense as to why they are willing to be with me and kept on thinking that I am a Messenger of Heaven." Wondered Kazuto aloud.

"You are, however, already aware of the people trying to kill you." Asked Sean.

"Yes, athough besides Ukitsu and the one who brought me here in the first place, I couldn't think of anyone else who would want to kill me and why."

"About that man who brought you here. You don't know he is, do you?" Asked Sean

Kazuto shook his head in response.

"That man's name is Saji."

"You mean-!" Gasped Kazuto in shock.

"Yes, that Saji, the one who would bring about the beginning of 'her' doom."

"So that's Saji. I never thought he would turn out to be someone like that." Uttered Kazuto grimly.

"Actually he isn't really the Saji in this world. But more rather the one who is from the real world."

"What do you mean, 'he isn't'?"

"As far as I know, those two seem to be part of a group of magicians who are also from the real world, and whose goal is to destroy this world and kill both you and now, me as well."

"But why this world? And why do they want to kill us?"

"As to why they want to destroy this world, I am not too sure of the reason why. However, it seems to me that the most likely reason that they wish to kill us is because we are defying 'it'."

"That would give them a good reason to kill us. However," Said Kazuto as he stood up eith his fist up high.

"It will not put a stop to the Oath I made to myself, 'That I, Hongo Kazuto, will make this land a place where it shall never face War ever again for all eternity. That I use every bit of my strength, sweat, tears and soul to make this dream to a reality.'. With this Oath, I had also sworn to protect the ones I care about from any face of danger, whatever the cost!" Announced Kazuto to the star-filled sky. However, instead of sitting still in the water, Sean also stood up and slapped Kazuto in the cheek with a furious face.

"Don't be stupid!" He yelled to Kazuto, his hand now caressing his slapped cheek with a surprised look on his face.

"Se...Sean?" He asked in disbelief.

"If you die protecting them, what about your Oath! More importantly, what about our Ladies! Don't you know how they would feel if you were killed right in front of their eyes!" Demanded Sean.

"I..I."

"Allow me to tell you how they would feel! They would be absolutely heartbroken! I know that you care for them deeply and wish to protect them from any harm. But have you ever thought of their feelings at all?"

Kazuto lowered his head in shame for his foolish words just now.

"You are right, Sean. I am a fool for not realizing how my death could affect everybody. Thank you for enlightning me." Said Kazuto as he placed his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"It is a subordinate's duty to help his Lord after all. Don't think of it so much, after all, you do love them don't you?" Asked Sean with a smile.

"Yes, I do. I love them with all my heart." Proclaimed Kazuto happily. The two men then stopped talking to each other and proceeded to bath themselves for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown to Kazuto ( but known to Sean of course ), all the Ladies were overhearing everything the two men were saying. When the conversation had halted for awhile, everyone had mixed feelings.<strong>

_**"So Lord Kazuto wasn't sent here by Heaven, but by an incident with one of the men who is now trying to kill him." Thought Kan'u.**_

_**"So, this Saji person would bring about the doom of one of us. The question is, whom, and what does Shoon mean, 'the real world'?" Wondered Sousou to herself.**_

_**"Does this mean that Kazuto is willing to abandon us to keep us safe from the people who are after him and even die for us? Even for me, even after I always downgraded him in front of Karin-sama and the others for his stupidity, how I always try to humilate him all the time? Why, you idiot. Why me as well?" Thought Juniku sadly.**_

_**"So his real name is Sean, what strange name. Now this has really started to boggle my mind." Thought Sonken.**_

_**"This is starting to get really confusing. How bothersome!" Thought Enshō densely.**_

_**"That ignorant fool, why must you always be like that to everybody." Thought Kaku sadly.**_

_**"Does that mean Onii-chan is not a Messenger of Heaven?" Wondered Chōhi to herself.**_

_**"...Kazuto-sama, you're a good person. ...But a little foolish at the same time." Thought Ryofu.**_

_**"How is it that Shoon-san and Kazuto-sama are from the same world? Does this mean he is also a Messenger of Heaven" Pondered Koumei.**_

_**"What does Shoon-san mean by 'Defying it'?" Wondered Houtou.**_

_**"So, that man is no ordinary man. How interesting." Mused Shūyu in her head.**_

_**"So the land is still not in peace just yet..." Thought Ryubi sadly.**_

_**"This invention of mine is working perfectly!" Thought Riten excitingly.**_

_**"Why are you always keeping these things to yourself, you kind foolish idiot." Thought Kaku sadly **_

_**"Yo..you mean Kazuto-sama's life is in danger! I...I must protect him and try not to be a burden to him." Tōtaku was alarmed at the words she had heard.**_

_**"Kazuto-sama, why didn't you tell us about this from the start." Kōsonsan thought sadly.**_

_**"Kazuto-sama..., we must protect him with our all." Thought the three Chō sisters at the same time.**_

_**"Ohh, being soaked with clothes feels so uncomfortable." Moaned Enjutsu.**_

**"Even though all of them were having diiferent thoughts, they all had two things on their minds. One was to ask Sean who he really is and what is his true agenda. And second is,**

_**"Is that how you really feel about us, Kazuto?" They all thought to themselves.**_

* * *

><p>As the two young men had almost finished bathing themselves, Kazuto resumed their conversafirst again with a statement.<p>

"You know Sean-san, I can't help but noticed something about you."

"Oh? What is it, Lord Kazuto?" Asked Sean, cocking his head a little.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you are in love with our Ladies."

Sean blushed a little when he heard that statement.

"You are?" Cried Kazuto in surprise, "That was only a joke, I didn't mean for real!"

"It's not like that. Not at all." Answered Sean, looking away as he said that.

"Oh? So what is it then?" Asked Kazuto with a sly smile on his face.

"To be honest, it is actually more of a devotion to protect them from any harm like how someone protects his family from any dangers coming to them." Replied Sean as he looked back at Kazuto with a straight face, "Besides, Lord Kazuto, there is a more pressing issue to talk about now."

"What is that?" Asked Kazuto curiously.

"Just now you mentioned you LOVE our Ladies with all you heart, right?" Asked Sean with even more sly voice.

Now it was Kazuto's turn to blush.

"Well, admit it. There is no turning back to what you just said." Demanded Sean, clearly out for revenge.

"We...well, it's just like what you said before. I also see them as family." Stammered Kazuto nervously, his face still blushing.

"Oh really, then could you explain why you gave Yue-chan her position as the Governess of Dong province again?" Asked Sean causally. ( Note to all readers. I have forgot to mention that in this version, Tōtaku wasn't 'executed' but ordered sentenced for community service to the people and took up her old position as Governess )

"Umm, about that. It just seems the right thing to do in order to make up for what has happened?" Said Kazuto with a sweatdrop on his forehead, knowing full well that it's a lame excuse.

"Is that the best answer or excuse you could think of?" Groaned Sean, smacking his hand on his head.

"Heheh, that was pretty lame, wasn't it?." Agreed Kazuto, his head hung as he said that.

"Well whatever the reason is, it is obvious that my Lord is a very kind and righteous ruler to his people and subordinates." Praised Sean with a smile.

"Thank you. But I don't deserve such a compliment." Said Kazuto as he shook his head and raised both is hands up as a sign of denial.

"But why, you have been a great leader for the people, and you have brought this land in proper order ever since you became Minister of the Interior. So why do you still doubt yourself?" Asked Sean, clearly confused.

"Well..." Trailled off Kazuto.

"You are still Human, my Lord. Nobody expects you to be absolutely perfect, even though you are the 'Messenger of Heaven'. Besides, you had everyone's help in order into achieve this peace. That's why you are loved and respected by everyone and still call you 'Messenger of Heaven'." Encouraged Sean with sincere honesty in his Rainbow-coloured eyes.

"Thanks for erasing my doubts, Sean-san."

"Please, just Sean will do, my Lord." Replied Sean casually.

"Right, Sean." Concluded Kazuto with a cheerful smile on his face.

After that, both of them got out of the bath and headed to the changing room.

_"Hope that satisfies a lot of your curiosity, my Ladies. Although you probably now have more questions waiting to be answered." Thought Sean as he left the bath, "Fear not, for they will be answered soon __enough."_

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes after Kazuto and Sean had left the bath, everyone immediately rosed up from the water, completely soaked to the brim.<strong>

**"Whew! That was a close one." Cried Chōkun in relief.**

**"This seems to be getting more and more puzzling, it seems." Uttered Kakuka curiously.**

**"Indeed." Agreed Teiku, nodding her head.**

**"Maybe we should ask them more about the matter." Suggested Hōkei, her puppet pointing her soaked lollipop to Sean's three little strategists.**

**"Good idea, Hōkei." Praised Teiku with a small smile on her face.**

**"Sorry, but we don't know anything else aside from what was just said." Announced Josho, raising her hand up as a signal to ask for no questions. **

**"What?" Asked Sousou in surprise.**

**"We are also new to this information." Explained Ryokare quietly, "So to put this simple, we are just as confused as you are."**

**"When he came and ask for our services, he just explained that he is in need of our abilities to make this world a better place. So we agreed with the condition that Suikyo-sensei comes with us, which he allowed without hesitation." Explained Shiba 'i with her arms crossed.**

**"So we are going to have to wait till he either tells us everthing we want to know or force him ourselves?" Demanded Sonken.**

**"I would heavily recommend the first option." Replied Ryokare.**

**"But..!"**

**"In case you have forgotten, this place will be attacked in the day after tomorrow, so I think we shouldn't pursue the matter just yet." Reminded Josho with an angry tone in her voic****e.**

**"Therefore." Shiba 'i continued, "We should right now get a well deserved good-night sleep, wouldn't everyone agree?"**

**Everyone else nodded, some a little reluctant to do so but gave in later on.**

**"So Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan, can you show us to our rooms please?" Asked Josho politely to her older Sister-students.**

**"Oh, of course. Right this way, please." Instructed Koumei as she and everyone else left the bath and headed to their respective rooms.**

**During the next few hours though, a certain amount of Ladies secretly left their bed rooms to walk to a certain someone's room with a certain idea in their minds.**

* * *

><p>"Umm, Sean. Why are you here in my room right now, did you forget where yours is by any chance?" Asked Kazuto puzzlingly, he was sitting up in his bed with purple coloured pyjamas ( brought by Sean of course ).<p>

As soon as soon the two young men had finshed, they both went directly to thier bedrooms, greeting each other a cheery good night. After some time however, Kazuto couldn't sleep at all and was just thinking to himself when this happened.

"No, my Lord. I just couldn't sleep either and so, I wanted to talk to you a little bit more." He replied with a smile. Sean was sitting on Kazuto's bedside with white coloured pyjamas.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Asked Kazuto.

"Ask me any question, and I shall answer." Was the reply.

"Okay then. First of all, were you the one caused the deaths and disappearance of your officers' parents?"

"Of course not, I was however determined to have them help us in this time of danger."

"Hmm, that is fine with me. Next, what do you think of me?"

"To me, you are a great Leader and also a Hero for the people."

"I was talking about my skills in fighting."

"Well, I guess we are going to find out in the morning then. Good night again, my Lord." Wished Sean as he walked out of Kazuto's bedroom and closed the door.

"Wha...what? But what about my other questions? Hey, I'm not done yet! Come back here now!" Cried Kazuto in vain as Sean was already out of earshot.

"Oh well, guess I will have to try my best to catch some sleep." Groaned Kazuto as he blew off the candles in his room and tucked into his bed. Oddly enough, he was gone out in a wink and is now happily asleep.

Just then, the door is slightly opened and from that door, gleamed about a dozen of sneeky eyes. The owners of those eyes tiptoed towards the sound asleep Kazuto and onto his bed, tucking under his bedsheets and resting near his face( his bed is quite big you see, about the size of both a king sized and half a queen sized one ). As they lay down the bed, snuggling next to their beloved Lord, they all had one thing on their minds.

_"Will you now love us even more if we do this, Kazuto?" They all thought to themselves as they snuggled next to him as much as they could._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Sean entered his room and closed the doors, leaving the room in pitch black, there was a gleam of metal flashed behind him. A giant yet familiar-looking Sword with designs of a Dragon on it, was nearing his head at a fast rate.<p>

"Protect me now, 'Lightning Blade'!" He yelled as Sean fished out his sixth Sword, a blade of pure light, and used it to parry the other Sword's blow.

"Great reflexes as ever, Sangoku Sean." Mused the unknown wielder of the brandished Dragon Saber as he withrew the massive blade into its sheath. The attacker strangely looked exactly like Sean except instead of Rainbow-coloured eyes, he had eyes that are like in a bizzare manner, change colour every single second like an endless and rapid-speed slideshow of colours.

"And you are as quick and slient as always, Sengoku Sean." Praised Sean as he too withdrew his Sword and, after lighting some candles near his study table, walked to his bed, sat down and beckoned the other Sean to sit as well.

"Thanks, but my visit won't be very long." Replied Sengoku, still standing with his arms lined straight to his body.

"Well? What is the latest news, my Twin?" Asked Sangoku, arms crossed waiting patiently

"It seems that Pandora, Sweeper and Virus are in a fight in Butei's third World right now. And it seems that it will end soon." Replied Sengoku casually.

"Well, that isn't very surprising, they were always quite bored and they are from the 'Gun Seans' group. Anything else?"

"Yes, Senior Gundam remains Miss Lacus', Master Kira's, Lady Cagali's and Lord Arthun's bodyguard with 'Hero' Gundam still with him, both Senior Transformer and Senior Music are now in Butei's third world even as we speak, Senior Crimson Lord is now observing the Eternal Alliance in Misaki City, the second world that is different from the original one, more closely now that the True Trinity had mysteriously disappeared, Junior Butei himself is now investigating the fight between those three 'Gunners' and will soon introduce the 'League' to Master Kinji and Lady Aria, the prototype 'Vigilante' Gundam is now completed and being sent to Junior HoR and finally, Junior Dxd is still grumbling about serving Master Issei, but is now learning more of that World's abilities and also gaining more Ladies to serve." Concluded Sengoku with a frown on the last part.

"Well, can't blame that Junior of ours for that behavior of his. After all, his Master is more of a pervert than Masters Tomoki, Saito and Lords Yamato and Takumi and to mention the reason for his desire to have a Harem is the total opposite of Master Sugisaki." Said Sangoku Sean with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Agreed Sengoku with a grin on his face.

"What is the latest news on the War with the Western Worlds?" Asked Sangoku Sean with a grim face.

"The Justice League are putting up the fight with the Legion of Super Heroes supporting them in space and the Teen Titans on the ground. And to make matters worse, the Avengers are now asking the rest of the Viking Gods, as well as the Greek Gods to assist them."

"Ha. They really think Gods could stop us from defeating them?"

"They must be really desperate to resort to this kind of Tactic."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What about the news on our side?

"Our Forces in space are still steady in their positions with a large number of Gundams, Moblie Suits and Armours at our Command,Dante, Johnny Blaze and Jonah Hex are now with the all of the Western Seans engaging the Titans while Seniors Cowboy Sean, Adaptable Sean and Gurren Lagaan Sean and their Troops are on the way towards the Teen Titans main Headquaters in Titan City. The ones supporting the attack on their Base will be Senior Duel Master and Senior Duel Monster along with their Forces. Also, for extra precautions, Lord Sean sent out the Juniors Infinite Stratos, Striker (Strike Witches), Sonic Diver (Sky Girls) and Arc Reactor (Iron Man) along with their Troops as Senior Avator Sean's Reinforcements in his base at Spider Canyon."

"That's good to know. And what about your Worlds, my Twin Sengoku?" Asked Sean.

"They are at the same position as your Worlds, my Twin Sangoku. This is now the Third World of Koihime Musou you are now in, right?" Responded the other Sean with another question.

"Yes, it is. But what can I say? I have already gone to all the Worlds related to The Three Kingdoms and have already made the Seans that are to be in them. Even you have to admit you are getting bored about this, right?

"I hate to admit it, but you're right about that."

"Besides, I heard from Senior Traveler that he found another World related to the Warring states of Japan for you to go to, only that it still needs time to be able visit it. And to make more interesting for your case, it has a lot of Ladies, doesn't it?"

"So you know about it?"

"I don't see why I couldn't have."

"Heh, that's true. Well then, I will be on my way then. Got myself a few big War Councils to attend to." Said Sengoku as he made a portal and was about hop into it when Sangoku Sean asked, "That reminds me, Where are Seniors Traveler, Desire and Old-I mean, Sola are?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure about that. They must be visiting other Worlds so that both Seniors Sola and Desire can continue their ways of Redemption on themselves." Replied Sengoku as he disappeared into his portal and the room became both silent and pitch black again as the disappeaerd portal blew the litted candles out.

Sean then lay down on his bed and just before dozing off, he muttered to himself, "Good night, my Lord Kazuto, hope you like the surprise you will find in the morning."

And with that he closed his eyes and sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>Huff! Huff! Pant! Pant! Man, that's a whole lot of words! Wow, over 6000 words!<strong>

**Don't worry, there is still more in this Chapter to come. If you want to know more about the Seans mentioned, look into more profile for reference. Now lets continue, shall we! By the way, if you are curious about the Seans that are being mentioned and the other worlds that they are in are the fanfic Worlds! Gotcha! Also, for your infomation, I need more reviews to keep me going!**

**Ps, to those who like Marvel ****and DC Comics, you can never change my views on them. To me, they will always be the Only True Enemy of the Anime Worlds. I will Destroy them all for my Lords, Ladies, Masters and Mistresses' sakes! They must be Crippled to the point of Total Extinction( with the innocent people still alive, of course )! They are a mass of curses in my life!**

In the next morning, Kazuto opened his eyes warily as the sunlight shone through the windows of his room and onto his eyes. As he rubbed his eyes, he could clearly see that he wasn't alone in his bed.

"Wahhh! What are you all doing here!" He cried as he jumped out of his bed to look at the sight. On his bed were Sonken, Sousou, Ryubi, Tōtaku, the three Chō Sisters, Chōjo, Enshō, Enjutsu, Ryofu and Kōsonsan, sleeping peacefully and with soft but cute snores.

When Kazuto yelled at them and jumped out of the bed, they started to open their eyes and streched out their arms open as they too slowly got up from the bed.

"Good morning, Kazuto-sama." Greeted Kōsonsan with a wary smile on her face.

"G...good morning to you too, Pairen-chan." Stammered Kazuto, still madly blushing at the Kadies on his bed, "Umm, why are you and everyone else here?"

"Well..you see." Stammered Kōsonsan, fully awaked and aware of the situation.

"Oh! Good morning, Kazuto-sama! How was your sleep?" Asked Chōkaku cheerfully to him.

"Umm, fine I guess?" Answered Kazuto with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Ah, Hongō, you're awake. You'd better be grateful for what I did to you. You are the first man to have been sleeping with me." Annouced Sousou with a slightly flushed face.

"Well..., thank you for this honour, Karin-chan, ...I guess. Replied Kazuto reluctantly.

"Hmph, most people would be begging me to sleep with them. Yet you don't seem happy at all." Scoffed Sousou, clearly annoyed.

"Umm, sorry if I'm not being very appreciative about this." Replied Kazuto.

"Huh, whatever. Well, I will be going now. Need to practice for the upcoming battle tommorow." Said Sousou as she got out of bed and was about to head out of the room when she turned back to wake both Sonken and Ryubi, "Hey, Renfa, Touka, wake up already. Didn't we agree to have sword practice with Shoon this morning." She demanded to the other two queens.

"Mmm... I can't eat anymore, Kazuto." Mumbled Ryubi, clearly still half asleep. Whereas Sonken immediately woke up and was already out of the bed with and alert look on her face.

"Touka-chan, it's morning already." Said Kazuto as he also tried to wake her up. Everyone else is now awake and, seeing that the one they love is busy with Ryubi, left quietly by tiptoeing to the door.

"This is getting troublesome." Moaned Kazuto as scratched his head in frustration. In an instant, the Ring Sean in Ryubi's ring appeared beside Kazuto. Ryubi Sean also had pink bubble gum hair and light green eyes as Ryubi and was wearing green armour with a dragon on his cape, "Allow me to be of assistance, Lord Kazuto." He volunteered.

"Ummm, okay." Was all Kazuto could say. Ryubi Sean then moved his head close to his Lady's ear and whispered, "My Lady, Lord Kazuto is here." He whipered.

On that instant, Ryubi woke up and faced Kazuto with a flustered but cheerful looking face. "Good morning, Kazuto!" She greeted in a shout.

"Umm, you too, Touka-chan." Greeted a sweatdropped Kazuto. He then faced Ryubi Sean who then nodded to him and disappeared back into his Lady's ring.

"Time to go, Touka. You too, Kazuto." Said Sousou as she pulled Kazuto's ear and dragged him outside with Sonken and Ryubi following behind.

"Wait, but why am I coming too?" Asked Kazuto curiously.

The three of them sighed and kept dragging him.

* * *

><p>"Get ready, Kazuto. Here we come!" Warned Sousou as she lifted her Azure Phoenix Blade up to meet Kazuto's Black Snake Tortoise Sword.<p>

The four of them are in one of the Mansion's Training Grounds and, given that they will problaby be in another fight fir their lives, decided to have some Sword Training along with Kazuto. Of course, he was against three Queens. But he wasn't alone.

"Bring it on, my Ladies! Are you ready, Kazuto-sama?" Asked Sean with full of enthusiasm.

Kazuto couldn't help but moaned "How did I get into this?".

"Well, you do want to have the ability to protect your loved ones or not?" Asked Sean as he took Pu his Spirit Swords out.

Kazuto nodded with a sigh, "You're right, Shoon. I must protect them with all I have. And I will live for them as well.". Unknown to him, the three young Queens were trying to hold their tears in their eyes as they were touched by ther beloved's words and became more resolved to protect him as well. "Kazuto," They muttered together, "You're an idiot."

"Well then, let's go!" Cried Kazuto as he charged towards Ryubi, Sonken and Sousou with energy and his Sword in a good position.

The three Queens were surprised at first at Kazuto's sudden move, but quickly recovered and prepare themselves. Sean also charged with his Spirit Swords ready.

"Let's do it!" The Five of them cried together.

* * *

><p>"Whew! That's enough for one morning if you ask me!" Cried Shoon as he, Kazuto, Ryubi, Sonken and Sousou fell flat on the ground, panting and laughing heavily.<p>

"Wow! I never knew training could be so much fun!" Cried Kazuto in joy, everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"If only all days could be as fun as these," Wished Sonken thoughtfully, "where there is no wars or uprisings. We could always be happy."

"It will happen, Renfa-chan." Replied Ryubi with resolve, "With all of our strengths combined, we can make that World into a reality. Right?"

"Right." Agreed both Kazuto and Shoon. Sonken nodded while Sousou just sighed.

"Good grief," She said, "You too optimistic. But then, that's what probably makes people like you."

"Well, it's now noon. Wouldn't want to miss lunch now, do we?" Asked Shoon as heHoyt up and walked to the Mansion.

Everyone else followed with smiles on their faces.

Kazuto then looked at Ryubi, Sonken and Sousou curiously, which when they looked back at him, he shook his head and smiled all the way. At that moment, he decided. He will do everything in his power to ensure that he will live to protect the ones he care about and prevent the predestined wars between them. And it seems that the one who will aid him in his mission is none other than Sean. He will find out his true origins and will learn from him.

* * *

><p>In a camp miles away from the Capital of Luoyang, three Commanders(Big bro, tiny and Fatso) nodded after they recieved their orders from a man with black hair, sharp features and carrying a sword that resembles Ryubi's family blade except it was black and glowing with an ominous purple. He then turned to two men and a young lady and asked "I have given them the orders you set for them. Will this plan ensure my Revenge?"<p>

One of them was bandaged all over, with a Taoist robe and wearing glasses. Strands of purple hair stuck out of his bandages. Beside him was a man about Kazuto's age, he was also wearing a Taoist robe and had ruby-coloured eyes, he then replied to the first man who asked, "Do not worry, Ryūshō-sama. Your victory is at hand. After all, you were a royal uncle once, then you were framed for corruption, turned to a peasant and even resorted to steal your own cousin's Sword. Rest assured, you will have you revenge. Right, Ukitsu?"

Ukitsu merely nodded as his mouth was covered in Bandages. "Your sure she could destroy them, Saji? She is up against The Greatest Warriors of the land after all." Said Ryūshō as he looked at the girl with doubt.

The girl in question is about the same height and age as Ryubi. She has Blood red hair and pure black eyes, her outfit is that or a sliver Armour with a black cape. She then rushed at Ryūshō with her twin Swords drawn and asked in a cold voice, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Kōuu, the Conquerer of Western Chu." Answered Ryūshō fearfully. Kōuu then withdrew her blades and said, "That's right. I am the greatest Warrior who ever lived." She then walked off to the back of the camp.

When she was alone in her private tent, she removed her Armour, showing she was already wearing a robe and her left hand wearing two rings. One was a ring that was of beautiful Emerald while the other was a Rainbow ring.

"Ryūhou-kun, I'm here. Waiting for you." She saidquietly as she cradled the Enerald ring delicately. "Shoon, your plan had better work."


End file.
